Rebound
by Svufan320
Summary: Very first submission! Read and please review or comment! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rebound  
**Author:** Svufan320  
**Fandom: **Law & Order: SVU  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing:** Olivia/Amanda - Maybe  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue me. Infringement not intended.

My very first fanfic, please don't be too harsh. This does contain lesbian subtext, if this offends you, please go elsewhere.

Chapter 1

As the sunrise was starting to peak through the wooden blinds that covered the windows by the bed. Olivia's eyes flew open. Her bare feet hit the cold concrete floor of her homey but modern apartment. She stretched and let out a much needed yawn. She padded to the kitchen for a light breakfast and then immediately headed back to the bedroom to change into her favorite sweats.

She had to hit the pavement early this morning. It was her only day off this week and she wanted to make the most of her Sunday. As the hard rock music blared in her earbuds, sweaty and out of breath as she was, this was her pleasure at the end of her week and her secret way to deal with her demons.

Maybe she had a great night of sleep but she felt good about herself this morning. More than usual. She had come to terms that before Cassidy and her moved in together, it probably wasn't going to work. He was too different from her, he lacked emotion and compassion. That didn't change how she felt about him, she still respected him but she craved something more. Olivia had finally put out the last box of Cassidy's things last week.

About 5 miles later, Olivia started to briskly walk to her door. The crisp New York air was hitting her tongue, as her breathing started to catch the pace of her walk. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She checked herself in the mirror before walking out of the door wearing her khaki pants and a hooded sweatshirt with an NYPD logo, nothing fancy, only going to the grocery store as she locked her front door behind her.

She took the train to the nearest organic market. The wonderful aroma smacked her in the face as the automatic doors opened and the scents whirled around her, making her stomach growl. She immediately recognized the smell of lavender and the fresh Rosemary and a hint of Basil. She loved going to markets like this on Sundays seeing all of the couples and families going about their daily routine, made her feel grounded and added some normalcy to her life. She was sitting in the deli finishing her chef salad, when she glanced up and saw Rollins walk around the corner aisle across the store. Oblivious of Olivia watching her from the corner of the deli, Olivia noticed she was with another woman.

Amanda seemed so relaxed around her, smiling, she had never seen Amanda like this. This woman must be her sister, has to be family, Olivia thought. She continued to watch, but she didn't stare, she didn't want to get caught but she was curious to know more about her colleague. As she watched the other woman, she saw her come up playfully behind Amanda, wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her on the back of her neck, and Amanda smiled as they walked out of sight. Olivia immediately looked away. Hopefully not family, she thought to herself. She laughed out loud drawing attention from the man that walked through the deli, from grabbing a cart. She half smiled not wanting to seem smug.

She wasn't surprised, but she was intrigued. Amanda had never mentioned her obvious love interest. Hell, she never said anything about her personal life except about the gambling situation. Olivia quickly wondered over to get a basket by the door, going the opposite direction purposely to avoid Amanda, her friend and a potentially awkward situation.

She practically sprinted through the produce section, grabbing a few apples and a bag of purple seedless grapes. She grabbed a quart of milk and made it to the checkout counter. The clerk looked alarmed, puzzled at Olivia's clear desperation. She kept watch for Amanda as the clerk rang her up. Olivia shoved the money in the cashier's direction and told her to keep the change. She grabbed her bag of groceries and darted out of the store.

She walked proudly down the sidewalk. She was rather impressed with herself, she remained to be unseen by Amanda, although she wondered how Amanda would have reacted, had they ran into each other. She neared the steps to the train platform. The entire walk she contemplated what she had seen. She took her last step, and sat on a bench. While she waiting on the train, for home, she wondered why Amanda had never said anything to her at work about her love life. If indeed that was her lover, and how long they had been together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews! This one is a little longer! Please comment and review below!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue me. Infringement not intended.

Chapter 2

Olivia stepped off the train into the chill fall air. She had one thing on her mind, Amanda. The thought of Amanda being gay had crossed her mind, but knowing that she was obviously attracted to women changed things, for Olivia. Not that Olivia was homophobic, but to have a female coworker that shared her interest in women, made her smile. Olivia had been with her fair share of women, but they always seemed to break her heart. She always attached herself so easily. Alex, she was the one that got away, she faced that a long time ago.

Alex was it, for Olivia. They still chatted through email, once in a while, just to catch up. Alex had met and married a beautiful woman and started a family in Boston, she decided to change her path and become a law professor. After her, Olivia seemed to lose herself. Having fun was her agenda now. Cassidy was a part of that fun. Anatomy didn't matter to Olivia she was attracted to so much more than that. The way a person speaks, the way they carry themselves, and the way that they make her feel. All this thinking made the trip seem shorter on the way home.

The door opened much more easily on this shopping trip, since she only had one bag. She put her things away, and walked in the bathroom. Her cellphone buzzed, she had a text from Amaro, "Would you mind coming in and covering a few hours for me in the morning? I am running way behind and honestly even a couple of extra hours to get things sorted would help me out." He was taking his little girl to the beach this week. She pressed reply, and said, "Thanks for rubbing it in. Have fun for all of us. I'll be there when I can." That's when it hit her, like a ton of bricks, she would be partnered up with Amanda. Finn was working on a case with the gang task force, he would be there if they needed him, but it was up to them to hold down the fort this week.

This should be interesting, she thought, as she slid into the steamy garden sized tub. She had decided that this was the perfect ending to her day. She had lit some candles and turned on some soft music. She didn't get to do this very often and she wanted to take advantage of the time she had before the hectic work week. Her phone buzzed again but it was on the counter across from her, she was sure it was Amaro, so she decided it could wait.

She woke to the luke warm water hitting her chin, she gasped and looked around forgetting where she was. She got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, checking the time on her phone, it read 8:06 PM. Had she really spent 2 hours in the bath? Her skin was pruney and wrinkled enough to prove it. Taking note of the text message from Amaro Thanking her, she carried her phone into the bedroom and tossed it on the bed. Amanda popped into her head while she was getting dressed. She remembered the first time she saw her in the squad room, she always wondered what her story was. How she got here of all places, from Atlanta. Olivia spent the rest of the night relaxing. She ordered a pizza and flipped through the channels on the TV.

The next morning, she got dressed for work in a midnight blue, feminine cut button down and her black slacks and sensible shoes. She put her gun on her side, while looking at her badge she rubbed her thumb across it before clipping it beside her gun. She grabbed her jacket and was on her way. At 6:00a she decided it would be better to grab a cab on the way to work instead of walking. She wanted to save all the energy she could for the week.

As they pulled in front of the NYPD police headquarters, she paid the felt weak in her stomach, she forgot to grab breakfast on the way out. As she came into the squad room she was earlier than usual. it was quiet, peaceful. The place seemed serene, there were a a few officers going about their business, it wasn't the mad house it usually was in the evening. Olivia walked over and grabbed some coffee and a bagel and sat down at her desk. She was reading through some old files, catching up on some paperwork, when everyone started coming in.

Cragen had passed her on the way to his office, said good morning, nothing out of the ordinary. She found herself feeling anxious trying to make herself seem busy until Amanda arrived. Why have I let her get under my skin?,she thought to herself. It's not like she knows I know. I could have some fun with this. Olivia smirked, and suddenly the anxiousness fleeted and turned into anticipation. She wasn't into Amanda, she just wanted her to know that she knew a little more about her, than anyone else did.

She had her head down reading through some paperwork when Amanda walked in. Olivia knew she had arrived but didn't look up.

Amanda sat some things on her desk and was looking at Olivia, "you're here early", she said.

Olivia looked up, muttered, "yea, Amaro asked me to fill in for a couple of hours for him, he had some last minute things to do before they leave."

"Well, that sure was nice of you!"

Olivia shrugged and smiled.  
Amanda walked over and got some coffee and sat down at her desk diagonal from Olivia's. So, that means we'll be working together this week, right? "

"You got a problem with that?" Olivia said playfully

Amanda looked shocked and immediately trying to correct herself. "No, that's not how I meant that." Ummm, uhhh." "I meant"

Olivia cut her off, laughing her Olivia Benson laugh. She said,"I knew what you meant, no worries."

"How was your weekend, you look refreshed?" Olivia said trying to pry and change the subject at the same time. Amanda said that she had relaxed all weekend and didn't do much of anything."

"How about yours?" Amanda said. Olivia mentioned she had went to the organic market close to her house and managed to squeeze in a jog that morning.

Amanda immediately looked at a Olivia ,"The little organic market a couple of blocks from you, with the deli?"

"Yea, that's the one, have you been to that one before?" Olivia knew the answer but asked anyway.

Amanda withdrew her interest, "Oh yea, I love that place, great deals on produce." she said nonchalantly, with clear concern on her face.

Olivia, said "yea, it is great, the people that seem to frequent there, appear to be pretty open minded, you see all kinds of couples and families there." twisting the knife a little deeper.

Amanda agreed, never missing a beat,"yep,I noticed that too..but it's nice there and the cashiers are friendly."

Olivia nodded and decided to drop the subject.

Cragen came out of his office and said, "got one on fourth and main." "Benson, you're with Rollins this week, play nice." "Oh, and keep Finn in the know, just in case you need him."

Olivia said."We will." Agreeing to keeping Finn informed.

They headed down to the squad car, Amanda led the way. Olivia's eyes went to the floor and back up stopping on Amanda's back. Amanda turned back to make sure she was behind her and Olivia knew she had been caught.

Amanda raised her eyebrows and said, "you coming?" turned around and kept walking out of the squad room. Olivia shook herself in disbelief of what just happened and said, "right behind you." As a grin appeared on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to writing. We had a family emergency over the Holidays, and have just now gotten back to Normalcy. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE Review and comment below! Anything is appreciated!

Olivia caught up with Amanda at the elevator, as they stood side by side. Amanda had already pushed the down arrow. Olivia stood silently waiting on the door to open, she glanced over and saw Amanda look away and smirk. The elevator chimed and they rode down in silence to the car park level.

Amanda automatically went to the passenger side, she was always used to Finn driving. She quickly got in and shut the door and turned on the heat .

"Still haven't gotten used to this weather.", Amanda said with her teeth chattering

"That's because you dress like you still live in Georgia," Olivia said laughing with Amanda

Olivia grabbed her coat from the backseat, and held it out for Amanda to grab, as Amanda reached up for the coat she made eye contact with Olivia, she held her stare for what seemed several minutes to Olivia but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Olivia smiled, and Amanda said," What has gotten into you Benson?, First, you are working for Amaro and now you are _lettin_ me wear your jacket?", Amanda joked.

"I may have to keep it, it looks pretty good on me don't you think?" She asked Olivia as she posed in the tattered brown leather.

Olivia looked over and did a double look, thankfully they were at a red light. It did something to Olivia seeing Amanda wearing her jacket. It fueled something deep inside her that hadn't been awoken in a very long time.

"Well?" Amanda expectingly asked

Olivia didn't hear her until, a car horn beeping brought her back to reality. She looked away, the light was green. She cleared her throat, "yea, looksa.. looks better on you than it does me."

"Ohh, I don't know about that", Amanda said without hesitation.

Olivia put the car in park and looked over at her speechless, as she was trying to think of something to say, Amanda practically jumped out of the car.

No, no, no, not happening, Olivia thought to herself as she flashed her badge and walked under the yellow tape. "Don't even think about it." But that made it worse.

She found Melinda through all the uniforms by a dumpster and walked over. " What have we got?" She asked looking down at a brutalized white male in his late 20's half covered by a white sheet.

Melinda said, "skin is still warm, time of death couldn't be more than three hours ago." "Look at this, as she told a tech to swab, what appeared to be semen at the corner of his mouth." "We'll get it processed and get it to you as soon as possible." Melinda promised. "Where's you partner?" She asked Olivia

"At the beach", she said cheerfully.

"Well that's new" Melinda said

"What?" Olivia asked

"Oh nothing." Melinda smirked as Amanda walked over from interviewing a couple of witnesses. "Didn't really get anything we don't know already, but I did notice that on the other side of that wall is a store, maybe they have some video footage."

Melinda said,"Yea, it's a corner store."

"Is that a new coat?" Melinda Observed

"No it's Olivia's she was kind enough to lend it to me." "I'll go see what I can find out." Amanda said

Melinda looked at Olivia

"See you back at the station", Olivia nodded towards Melinda

Olivia was able to catch the door for Amanda, they walked in. It was nothing fancy, little corner store indeed. Amanda flashed her badge and started talking to the owner about the footage. Olivia stood behind her and let her take the lead on this one. Besides she didn't mind watching her work. It didn't take long for Amanda to work her charm on the owner to get exactly what she wanted out of him.

After they arrived back at the station, they got back to doing their respective duties. Amanda was watching the footage, and Olivia was piecing the timeline of death, looking for suspects in the database that matched the MO. Olivia got a call from Melinda and told her the DNA was back and was a positive match for a suspect. Amanda had already freeze framed the profile of the suspect in the video, that was dragging the deceased into his final resting spot. They had this guy. They found the the address pretty easily as well, since the suspect had a rap sheet a mile long. They went and picked him up, pulled him in for questioning and got a confession in record time. After they got the confession in writing, he would sit in a holding cell until, he was taken to Rikers by an officer.

They were both quite proud of themselves and decided to call it a night.

"Job well done", Olivia said to Rollins as she was walking out of the squad room.

"Thanks, you too detective!" "See you tomorrow?" Rollins playfully asked.

"No where else I'd rather be.." Olivia said as they parted ways

Olivia was standing outside the precinct trying to hail a cab, she heard familiar footsteps coming from behind her. She was greeted with a warm, " Well, Hello Detective Benson."


End file.
